Carnival and Dates
by Stranger in the mist
Summary: Season 1, Episode 2: It’s MIkey’s 2nd day at Westley School and Mikey did the unusual he asked Madison out!*in part 2* And the Georgia state fair is open, maybe our young celebrity might get a chance to experience the life of a normal person.


**CARNIVAL AND DATES +part 1+**

**(Season 1, Episode 2: It's MIkey's 2****nd**** day at Westley School and Mikey did the unusual he asked Madison out!*in part 2***

**And the Georgia state fair is open, maybe our young celebrity might get a chance to experience the life of a normal person.)**

_**I = **_**actions, areas and descriptions**

**( ) = What characters are thinking.**

**[ ] = scenes**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Clock rings**_

"**MIKEY TIME TO GET UP YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE!" Mrs. McCarthy called out Mikey's name. **

_**Mikey groans. Gets up, rubbing his eyes.**_

**(Man...**_**sigh**_** ok time to get ready for school)**

_**Showers running, Mikey brushes his teeth, opens wardrobe, dresses up, fixes his hairstyle "the Avalon", fixes tie, grabs his camera and bag.**_

_**Downstairs, eggs sizzling.**_

"**Morning mom." Mikey greeted while taking a seat on the dinner table.**

"**Morning dear." Mrs. McCarthy replied.**

"**What's for breakfast?" Mikey asked.**

"**Aaaaas usual!" Mikey's father shouted.**

"**Oh no…" Mrs. McCarthy groaned.**

"**It's scramble egg with a side of bacon and sausage!" Mr. McCarthy explained.**

_**Orchestra hit hits a note.**_

"**Do you have to do that all day hon?" Mrs. McCarthy asked politely.**

"**Yes it's part of my job." said Mr. McCarthy while grabbing a toast.**

"**Well if it's part of your job dad, you might consider about hot topics." Mikey chuckled.**

"**What do you mean son?" Mr. McCarthy asked puzzled.**

**Mikey pointed at his sleeve.**

_**Sleeves burning.**_

"**Oh man!" Mr. McCarthy panicked while dusting off the flames.**

_**Mikey and Mrs. McCarthy laughs**_

"**Ok maybe that wasn't part of the job." **

_**Pager beeps**_

"**Oh, gotta go." Said Mikey grabbing his bag and skateboard.**

"**Are you forgetting something?" Mrs. McCarthy asked.**

"**Oh right." Mikey kissed his mom goodbye.**

"**How 'bout me son?" **

"**Oh yeah…" **_**Mikey puts toast in his mouth**_**.**

"**Very funny son." Mr. McCarthy said with a mouth full.**

_**Outside Mikey's house.**_

**Mikey was ready for his second day at school he puts on his hat and fake eyeglass and wear his earphones with music in his ears he was off to school skating the streets of Georgia…**

_**Meanwhile on Westley**_

**Sunny sat at his table and took attendance…**

"**Madison?"**

"**Here"**

"**Li'l D?"**

"**Yo!"**

"**Eddie"**

"**Present"**

"**Philly Phil?"**

"**Here"**

"**Kim, Kam"**

"**Right here"**

"**Tamika?"**

"**What up?"**

"**Mikey?" **

_**No answer**_

"**Mikey, Has anyone see him today?" Sunny asked.**

"**We haven't seen him a while ago Sunny." replied Kim.**

**Kam added "Don't you think he has a hobby of being tardy?"**

"**Hope not." answered Tamika.**

_**Ground starts to shake**_

"**What in the world is goin' on !?" Sunny exclaimed.**

_**Everyone looks outside, glares at the big crowd chasing Mikey**_

**[ Mikey runs to a phone booth, girls passes him, He gets out of the booth, runs and bumps to twin Japanese girls who screams and starts chasing him along with the other girls and it goes on, and on]**

"**Run Mikey Run!!!" screamed Kim.**

"**I'm doing it right now!" Mikey answered.**

**(What am I going to do? These girls are like zombies looking for something to eat! Ok calm down Mikey, these crowd is as noisy as running water, Wait that's it!)**

_**Crowd continues to scream**_

"**Hey, an empty bus, my ticket out of this mess!" said Mikey aiming for the bus.**

**[ Mikey runs to the entrance door of the bus girls follows him Mikey xits the emergency door at the back of the bus and locks it, Mikey waves goodbye and girls in the bus still calls out Mikey's name in chorus. ]**

"**Time for class…" Mikey said fixing his hair, grabbing his hat and carrying his skateboard by his side going to school presentable.**

_**In music class**_

"**Oh, here he comes!" Madison exclaimed.**

_**Door slams opens, Mikey catches his breath and putting his skateboard in one corner and sits in a sigh of relief.**_

"**Hello…" greeted Mikey.**

"**Um…Hi ?, " Sunny said puzzled, "Ok you're here."Sunny marked a check beside Mikey's name in his attendance sheet.**

"**What was that all about?" Kam asked.**

"**Which was what? Mikey asked.**

"**You know the crowd, the screaming, the chasing, and trapping girls in the bus."Phil described.**

"**Yeah Mikey what caused the stampede?" Madison curiously asked.**

"**Well..." Mikey stammered.**

_**Flashback, Mikey skates through the streets of The L5P neighbourhood when suddenly…**_

"**OOF!" Mikey bumps into a crowd of people waiting for the public bus, his hat fells to the ground and people started staring at him.**

"**Sorry guys I guess I was clumsy a little bit…hehe." Mikey apologized to the crowd.**

_**Mikey gets up to his feet and grabs dusts of his hat**_

" _**gasping for air **_**OH MY GOSH IT'S MIKEY MCCARTHY!!!" A pedestrian girl screamed.**

"**Well I'm doomed…" Mikey groaned.**

_**End flashback**_

"_**scoff **_**you're such klutz." commented Tamika.**

"**Hey, you don't see me bugging other kids just for fun." Mikey answered back.**

"**What you say?!" Tamika screamed.**

"**Nothing…"Mikey answered.**

"**Ok class y'all can discuss Mikey's trouble later, but right now we gotta learn something ok?" Sunny begged.**

"**OK." The whole class agreed.**

**The class went on discussing about skiffle music while Mikey tried to get use to listening…**

"**Mikey McCarthy!" cried Sunny.**

"_**Mikey wakes up all of a sudden **_**Yes?" Mike asked.**

"**Mikey it's only been like 5 minutes and you fall asleep is there any problem?" Sunny asked.**

"**Yeah, it's myself."**

"**Yourself?!" Kam exclaimed.**

"**Yeah, ever since I moved here in Atlanta I've never been ok with a normal life all I ever do there was sit down relax and do nothing…" Mikey said gloomily.**

"**Have you ever considered homeschooling?" Eddie asked.**

"**My dad tried to, but the problem is that…you know, I'm alone with no friends and no fun, still I enrolled in a school in Peachtree county, Georgia, but still **_**sigh **_**no friends." Mikey explained gloomily.**

"**Oh, that's so sad." said Madison.**

"**Listen Mikey you gotta get over with this, I mean look at me, I'm a music superstar, I gave it up, and I'm still happy." Sunny tried to cheer Mikey up.**

"_**sigh **_**Hm…you're right maybe I'm a little homesick." said Mikey.**

"**That's the spirit." Sunny cheered.**

_**School bell rings**_

"**Recess!" exclaimed Li'l D.**

"**All right y'all don't forget we have a rehearsal next week." Sunny explained to the class.**

**The class were on their way to the cafeteria while on their way Mikey tells them how was life in Hollywood…**

"**So Mikey, did you get any friends from other country?" Kim asked Mikey curiously.**

"**Yeah, a couple of friends." answered Mikey. **

"**From what country?" Tamika asked.**

"**Well, there's one from Poland, London and Italy." answered Mikey.**

"**3 countries, whoo man are you lucky!" Li'l D exclaimed.**

"**Why?"**

" '**cause you got friends from 3 countries." **

"**So?"**

"**What he means to say is that you make friends faster than he could imagine." Kam explained.**

"**Oh, it's not luck, it's how you respect others." Mikey answered.**

"**So why do you have to wear the hat and eyeglasses?" Madison asked.**

"**It's a disguise so that no one notices me." answered Mikey.**

"**But your name is still the same…" Phil commented.**

"**Nah, they won't notice a thing believe me, they're after my looks not my whole body, watch…" Mikey said approaching a group of girls, "He-llo ladies I'm Mikey McCarthy and what's yours?" Mikey said flirting.**

_**SLAP!!!**_

"**Get away from us weirdo!" a girl shouted.**

"**That I can do, oww …" Mikey rubbed his cheeks and approaches his classmates. **

"**Daaang man, she really hit you!" Tamika said surprisingly.**

"**I agree, doesn't it hurt you?" Eddie asked.**

"_**still rubbing his cheek**_** Uh...yeah!" Mikey screamed.**

"**Have you ever been slapped before?" Kim asked.**

"**Yeah, a couple of times in movies and talk shows..." Mikey answered.**

"**Talk shows?!" Kam exclaimed.**

"**Yeah..."**

_**Flashback**_

"**So do you have a girlfriend or you're still looking for one?" A TV talk show asked Mikey.**

"**It depends, are you interested?" Mikey asked with a grin on his face.**

_**Talk show host gasps then...SLAP!!!**_

_**Flashback ends**_

"**Must be painful..." Li'l D muttered.**

"**Enough with the chit-chat let's just get some lunch, I'm starving." said Phil while rubbing his stomach.**

"**Phil's right and maybe we could get Mikey some ice too." said Madison grabbing Mikey's arm.**

_**In the cafeteria**_

"**...take it or leave it's your choice!" yelled Ms. Petunia while pouring mash potato with a little bit a of head lice.**

"**The lunch lady gets weirder and weirder..." Mikey muttered.**

"**Tell me about it..." agreed Kam.**

"**Even though Ms. Squatenchowder serves an unusual and disgusting meal, it's still edible." Phil commented.**

**Kim let out a chuckle and said, "Uh..yeah, you mean disgustingly edible."**

_**Phil's classmates chuckled while approaching an empty table**_

"**So Mikey, do you have any snacks with you?" Madison asked.**

"**Uh...not really, besides I'm not that hungry anyway**

"**But you still need something to eat." added Eddie.**

"**No thanks, I lost my appetite by looking at the lunches..." said Mikey.**

**Kim giggled to Mikey's comment to Ms. Squatenchowder, "Nice one, Mikey."**

"**Thanks." replied Mikey.**

"**So Mike how'd you find Westley so far?" Li'l D asked while taking a bite out of his sandwich.**

"**Well, I find it interesting if the girls stop chasing me, but it's cool." said Mikey**

"**Well if you find it interesting you haven't seen anything yet!" said Phil while chewing the expired mashed potato.**

"_**in a digusted way**_** yeah, I haven't seen anyone eat an expired potato, no offense." Mikey commented.**

"**Non-taken." replied Phil.**

"**So Mikey, why don't you try the school muffin it's tasty." said Madison offering the muffin.**

"**Hm...well looks can't kill me, but I think I found out that your looks are more like a beautiful mirror that I can look at." said Mikey while looking at her and grabbing the muffin politely.**

_**Madison giggles, Mikey takes a bite out of the muffin**_

"**Hmm...it taste good, but I feel something moving in my...Oh no**_** belches**_**, Where's the bathroom?!" said Mikey as he quickly stand up.**

"**Uh...just go outside and turn left." said Tamika.**

"**Thanks! **_**gagging, belching and starts running**_**" **

"**Is he gonna be alright?" Eddie asked.**

"**Of course he will. **_**chuckles**_**" replied Tamika.**

_**School bell rings, music class**_

"**Where's Mikey at?" Sunny asked whjile filing some papers.**

"**He went to the bathroom, oh I hope he's okay." Madison worried.**

"**Don't worry Madison, surely he'll just open the door." replied Kim.**

_**Door slams open, Mikey hardly breathing**_

"**See..." said Kim.**

"**Ugh, I feel terrible!" said Mikey approaching his desk.**

"**Was it something you ate?" Sunny asked.**

"**Yeah, it was the muffin Madison gave me..." said Mikey still disgusted.**

"**The muffin? But it's a banana muffin..." Madison answered.**

"**Maybe you're allergic to banana." said Li'l D.**

"**I'm not allergic...it's just when I upchucked, I found something utterly disgusting!" **

"**What was it?" Phil asked.**

"**It's A BEETLE!!!" Mikey screamed.**

_**Everyone gets disgusted**_

"**I don't believe it! You actually ate it?!"Sunny exclaimed.**

"**I upchucked it just in time **_**stomach growls**_** ok gotta go fast!!!" Mikey screamed as he rushed outside the corridors.**

**Madison raised her hand and said "Sunny may I go out for a sec?"**

"**You're excused." Sunny said pointing out the door.**

**Madison quickly rushed out the door.**

_**School corridors **_

**Madison looked for the bathroom and waited for Mikey to come out to see if he's okay. Madison waited for approximately 5 minutes for Mikey.**

_**Mikey exits bathroom**_

"**Hi Mikey..." Madison waved at him.**

"**Madison? What on earth are you doing here?" exclaimed Mikey.**

**Madison was nervous from head to toe, "I...uh...was waiting for you actually..." Madison nervously answered.**

"**Why? Is there any problem?"**

"**Uh...no actually, I just want to hang around with you that's all." explained Madison.**

**Mikey never saw a girl like Madison before...He thought that every girl would just want to hang around with him because his famous and rich, but whenever she talks to him, Mikey had a strange feeling, his heart was having a rhythm...**

"**So, uh...wanna hang around with me while going back to class?" Mikey asked.**

"**I'd love to." Madison blushed.**

"**So why are you waiting for me?"**

"**I just want to remind you about the Fair..."**

"**Oh right, thanks for reminding me..."**

"**No problem."**

"**You know, before I go to the state fair...I kinda like to ask you something I never ask any girl before in my life." Mikey said nervously twiddling his thumbs.**

"**Well, what is it?"**

"**Madison this maybe a stupid question but, um... would you like to go out with me?" Mikey nervously asked Madison.**

"**You're asking me out? I'm not even in a book club." Madison answered.**

"_**chuckles **_**I mean like you know...a date." explained Mikey.**

"**A date? Like going out and sharing love?"**

"**Yeah, kind of..." Mikey was laughing in the inside, but he did like the sound of sharing love.**

"**Ok **_**giggle**_** I'd love to."**

"**Great so see you on the fair?"**

"**You bet."**

**The two we're on their way to music class...Madison hold Mikey's arm and act natural. Madison also had a strange feeling within her...**

**( Madison thinking ) I can't believe he ask me out...**

_**CD scratches**_

"**Madison?" Sunny called.**

"**Yes?"**

"**Madison you slept through almost the entire period." said Sunny.**

"**Yeah, I was beginning to worry about you..." said Mikey.**

"_**yawns **_**I guess I needed a little nap for a while." Madison rubbed her eyes and started focusing on the lesson, but she was more focused on Mikey.**

**( Madison thinking ) It was a good dream while it lasted...ohhh I wish he'd just come to me right now!**

"**Uh...Madison?" a distinctive voice rose.**

"**Huh? Oh, hi Phil." said Madison while getting her math textbook out of the locker.**

**Phil took a bit out of his sandwich and said "Is there anything wrong?" **

**Madison let out a sigh and started talking "No, nothing wrong just imagining things..." Madison explained.**

"**Phil took a good look at her and said "Doesn't look like your imagining stuff," Phil paused and said "What's wrong?"**

"_**sigh **_**It's about Mikey, there's something about him that makes me dream crazy stuff!" Madison explained waving her hands in the air.**

"**Hmm..." Phil thought for a second, let out a sigh and said "I need some time to think about your problem, but for now," Phil rustled his bag "Why don't you have a crème puffed muffin hm?" Madison gladly accepted Phil's scrumptious offer.**

_**Meanwhile...**_

**Mikey was struggling to open his new locker he used almost all of his strength to open the locker.**

"_**grunting **_**Come on open you son of a..." Mikey paused and saw the other students looking at him in a puzzled look.**

" **Heh-heh, umm...**_**bangs door softly" **_**Mikey kept it as peaceful as possible until all the other students moved along.**

"_**muttering **_**What does it take to open a stupid locker **_**kicks locker, locker opens**_** oh...well, that-was- **_**deep voice**_** awkward..." he said with a cock of an eyebrow and gathers his books.**

**[School bell rings, students chattered while walking on to next class, Mikey exits and puts hat down to cover his eyes.]**

**( Mikey: Ok there are about half of the school that are a fan of me and Kim is one of them, oh man can someone just tell me what to do!)**

_**Principal Luna on speakers**_

"**Mr. McCarthy report to the principal's office immediately." Principal Luna cried.**

"**Who's McCarthy?" asked a student to her fellow mate.**

"**That would be me."Mikey replied.**

"**And who might you be?" asked the girl.**

"**I'm Preston McCarthy, please to meet you." said Mikey while walking away without another word.**

"**Please to meet you too...Preston." said the girl while she continued her topic to her fellow mates.**

"_**sighs **_**Preston...**_**slaps head **_**I should've gone with Elvis." Mikey muttered with disagreement.**

**Inside Luna's office, Mikey became a little pale white was it something he did yesterday? This question hunted his mind since he heard Luna's order. All he did was to stand in front of his desk and wait for the announcement...**

_**Clock ticks**_

"_**Luna patters his fingers**_** Mr. McCarthy," He paused as he stand up. "You are a celebrity like Sunny no?" he asked.**

"**Uh, yeah **_**scoffs**_** Is that what this is all about?" Mikey said with a tone of disappointment.**

"**Do not be disappointed señor Mikey, I'm only offering you a job here at the school." Luna explained while he grabs a pen and starts rolling it with his two fingers.**

"**Okay, so what's the catch?"**

"**Catch? There is no catch to this situation."**

"**Then what's the job?"**

"**It's all about journalism and photography at the same time what was that called?"**

"**Oh, photojournalism"**

"**Very good McCarthy, and that is why you are the perfect pupil for the job!" Principal Luna exclaimed in approval.**

"**Okay, just show me the crew and I'm ready to decide."**

"**Fantastic!"**

**Principal Luna was talking about the school's journalism crew, but Mikey wasn't listening at all he just stared at the entire classroom door memorizing the door numbers, he found an art class, he overheard the teacher say "paint a picture about someone you met in the past years..." **

**( Mikey thinking ) Someone you met from the past...hmm, the only person I met from the past is Agatha from Poland, and the best part is she's my friend since kindergarten, I hope she still remembers me...**

"**Is there a problem Mr. McCarthy?" Principal Luna asked.**

"**No, no problem at all" Mikey replied.**

"**I am so happy to hear that, now this is your office and prepare to meet you own journalism staff!"**

_**Opens door**_

**Mikey cocked an eyebrow and asked, "What staff?" **

_**Luna looks at room surprisingly**_

"**Wha?....who...errr---- Where are the journalism staff?!"**

"_**picks up a piece of paper**_** Hm...I think I found your answer sir..." Mikey said giving the paper to Luna.**

_**The note reads: **_

_**Dear Principal Luna,**_

_**WE QUIT!!!**_

_**Signed the former staff of this office...**_

"**Wow...that was---**_** in deep voice**_** awkward...." commented Mikey.**

"**How could this happen? Why would they quit this job? **_**Starts sobbing**_**"**

"_**Examines pictures**_** Maybe they were so bored about this job..." Mikey guessed.**

"**How can you be sure?"**

"**Cause I just saw another paper that reads 'we are bored of this job' "**

"**This is not fantastic, if we have no school journalists this school will have to buy newspaper from those annoying British students..."**

_**Camera zooms to British kids**_

"**EXTRA, EXTRA FOOD FIGHT SCHEDULE DUE AT 10: 00 IN THE MORNIN' READ ALL ABOUT IT!!!" hollered a British kid.**

_**Camera zooms back to Principal Luna**_

" _**groans in disgust **_**And the worst part is, that was yesterday's news." explained Principal Luna.**

"_**light bulb appears on Mikey's head **_**Principal Luna **_**patriotic music plays **_**I will be the new journalist for this school, even if it means breaking an arm and leg! **_**Music ends**_**" Mikey answered while doing a patriotic pose.**

"**Magnifico! Err...by the way, where did you learn to speak out like that?"**

"**I read it on the poster behind you..." Mikey answered while pointing at the poster for new comers.**

"**Fantastic." Said Principal Luna walking away, leaving Mikey in the journalism office.**

"_**sighs in relief**_** Now that wasn't so bad now was it Mikey?" said Mikey lounging himself to the manager's chair.**

_**School bell rings **_

**Next class was Science with Mr. Bores, all the music class students entered the room hoping that Mikey was inside, but too bad he wasn't…**

"**Where is he?" Kim began to worry.**

"**Where's who?" Madison asked with a simple smile in her face.**

"_**whispers **_**Mikey, last time we saw him, he was in music class now I wonder where is he…" Kim began to felt guilt flow through her body.**

_**Mikey slams door open**_

"_**in sarcasm**_** good morning…." said Mikey in a tardy way.**

"**Good morning Mr…" Mr. Bores pause for a second trying to get his name.**

"**it's Preston, Preston McCarthy…" Mikey tells it without hesitation.**

"**Ok, Preston you may seat beside Madison for today…" Mr. Bores said it in a slow way.**

_**Mikey approaches seat and sits**_

"_**looks at Madison who is balancing a pencil with her finger**_** Hey…" Mikey greeted.**

"**Hello.**_** Pencil looses balance and drops on table**_**" Madison replied.**

"**So how's it goin'?"**

"**Nothing much to say just a hard time at English class."**

"**Oh, what was the lesson?"**

"**Hmm…it was all about some words ending in –gy."**

"**G?"**

"**Yeah, -gy."**

"**That sounds weird… could you give me an example?"**

"**Oh ok umm…oh mythology."**

"**Oh so its Greek words you we're studying huh?"**

"**Yeah."**

_**Kim stares at Mikey closely**_

**( Kim: Mikey seems to be having a nice conversation, with her **_**sigh **_**they just look so adorable…)**

"**Kim!" Kam whispered and threw a ball of paper at her head.**

"**Huh?" Kim exclaimed.**

"**You we're daydreaming, focus on the lesson." said Kam.**

"**Sorry…" Kim apologized.**

"**Now class I want you all to go to the experiment table and mix these two liquids and see what'll happen…" Mr. Bores explained the method slowly.**

"_**nudging Mikey on the arm **_**Hey Mikey, do you know what'll happen?"Li'l D whispered.**

"**What?" Mikey asked.**

"**Hopefully it'll explode." said Phil excitedly.**

"**Explode?"**

"**Just watch and learn…" Eddie whispered.**

_**Kam gently pours the 2 liquids to one container**_

**[ Liquids starts to bubble, container starts to shake, students move 3 steps backwards, but Mr. Bores approaches the experiment and took a closer look, container starts to fizz and smoke, then…]**

_**Loud Boom**_**, **_**science class bursts a cloud of smoke**_**,**_** music students coughs**_

"**Well, there you have it class the two liquids explode…" Mr. Bores said it a little bit unconscious.**

"_**coughs **_**Sir are you alright?" Kam asked.**

"**Yes, I am perfectly fine…ugghhh **_**collapses**_**" **

_**School bell rings**_

"**Recess y'all!" Tamika yelled then speeds out of science class, others follows her.**

_**In the cafeteria**_

"**You think Mr. Bores will be ok?" said Mikey while Ms. Petunia poured a pile of mash potato on Mikey's tray.**

"**Oh yeah, he'll be fine trust me he gets the same result almost forever." explained Tamika.**

"**Almost?" Mikey became puzzled, "What do you mean by 'almost'?"**

"**Imagine this, he mixed water and sodium metal in a bucket of water and the school's roof blew off!" Phil explained.**

"**Sodium Metal! You've got to be kidding me…" Mikey exclaimed.**

"**It's true, I mean last time he froze himself with liquid nitrogen." Kim replied.**

"**Note to self be careful with all teachers…" said Mikey while eating his mash potato.**

"**So Mikey what are you planning to do this afternoon?" asked Kam.**

"**I don't know, what do you guys want me to do?" asked Mikey.**

"**We want you to go to the carnival with us, I mean if it's ok with you…" Kim asks with a big grin of her face.**

"**The carnival?"**

"**Yeah the Georgia state fair is coming up and most of the people are going." Eddie answered.**

"**How come you know all this stuff?" Tamika asked.**

"**My dad is one of the sponsors," Eddie answered with hearts in his eyes. "Why do you ask my love?"**

"**I'm just asking."**

"_**sigh **_**The question of love **_**looks at us **_**and quite romantic if I may add." said Eddie clicking his tongue twice.**

_**After recess and other classes, school bell ring, students run screaming for joy**_

"**So Mikey, how'd ya like our school?"Li'l D while stretching his arms in the air.**

"**It was AWSOME!" Mikey said joyfully.**

"**Really?" Kim asked.**

"**Yeah I mean, the teachers are funny and gym class is just COOL!"**

"**But we just played dodgeball against the drama students..." said Phil.**

"**THAT'S THE POINT!"**

_**Flashback, balls flying everywhere**_

"_**ducks, throws ball **_**Heads up!" Li'l D screamed.**

"**Does that mean heads up or heads down?" Phil asked.**

_**Phil gets hit by dogdeballs**_

"**Ha, you drama students never stand a chance!" Mikey hollered.**

"**To be or not to be---"A drama student was cut by Mikey's hit leaving him stunned, "Hit by a ball…**_**collapses**_**"**

"**Bulls eye!" Mikey taunted.**

"**Mikey heads up!" yelled Kim.**

_**Mikey looks up, grabs the ball and tosses it on other players causing them to light up like pinball lights, scoreboard goes crazy and let out a sign that says TILT**_

"**And that is why Shakespeare never joined P.E." Mikey taunted.**

_**Music class cheers**_

_**Flashback end**_

"**You were a tiger out there!" Tamika gave a friendly punch to Mikey's arm.**

"**Where did you learn to play like that?" Kim asked flattered.**

"**I did a sponsor game for handicapped children and another one for a club called 'radios for rabbits' **_**lets out a sigh **_**they do good work…" answered Mikey.**

"**By the way has anyone seen Sunny?" Tamika asked.**

**The other students looked at each other in a sign of confusion and gave themselves a cold shoulder.**

"**Ooooh, who are those two people in the dance room window?" Madison asked pointing at the window.**

"**Maybe that's them…" Eddie guessed.**

"**Nah, maybe it's Principal Luna and Jan."Li'l D guessed.**

"**Um…the janitor doesn't have short hair…" Phil replied**

_**Everyone looks at each other in confusion and zips to the building**_

"**Where could Sunny be?" Madison asked.**

"**Hmm…If I were a teacher where would I hang out?" Li'l D asked himself.**

_**Tango music playing**_

"**Hear that?" Mikey asked.**

_**Everyone puts their hand to their ears**_

"**Is that tango?" asked Kim.**

"**It could be…" Eddie replied.**

"**Why don't we follow it and find out ourselves?" Li'l D suggested, and then others agree on his ideas.**

**Li'l D and the others followed where the music came from, they search from every room, but couldn't find it anywhere then something caught Kam's eyes**

"**Hey guys let's check that room." He said with fingers pointing at the gymnasium.**

"**What makes you think they're there?" said Phil scratching his head.**

"**Simple, the music is loud in this room," Kam answered while fixing his tie, "and the room is big enough for a prom dance." Kam continued.**

**Mikey approached him and said "Ok smarty pants why don't you open the door and find out if you're correct?" he finished with a sly look on his face.**

**Kam gave him a look that could kill and answered "With pleasure." After his waord he open the door without hesitation.**

_**Everyone gasp and hides behind the walls leaving Kam in the entrance**_

"**What's wrong?" Kam asked.**

"**Hide Melvin!" said Kim as she grabbed Kam and hid him with the others**

"**What's wrong all I did was--" Kam was cut off by Kim who managed to cover his mouth and shushed him.**

"**Keep it down Sunny and Miss Leela are having a date and we don't want that to happen now do we?" Kim whispered to Kam.**

"**No we don't…" Kam replied with fear.**

"**So what do we do?" Li'l D asked.**

"**I say we get outta here and pretend we had nothing to do with this a'ight?" Tamika suggested.**

_**Everyone nods their heads in agreement**_

"**Good, now let's go." Tamika ordered.**

**The group we're on their way to the school exit when Mikey grabbed something from his pocket.**

"**What's that Miley?" Madison asked.**

"**It's my mp3 player and my name's Mikey." answered Mikey.**

"**Oops, sorry…" Madison whispered.**

**By the time the class was almost out of the school, but then…**

"**Y'all don't need to hide no more." a voice called out.**

_**Everyone looks at each other in confusion**_

"**C'mon now no need to hide class…" the voice continued.**

"**How did Sunny know we here?" Li'l D asked puzzled.**

"**We didn't made any noise." Eddie replied scratching his head in confusion.**

_**Rock music playing, Everyone looks at Mikey**_

"_**Looks at others **_**What? It's Aerosmith…" said Mikey while lip singing.**

_**Everyone groans in disappointment**_

**Mikey just looks at the camera and gave it a cold shoulder, Li'l D the others went inside the gym seeing Sunny and Leela waiting in the middle of the court, Sunny is tapping his foot and let out a sigh…**

"**What're y'all doin' in school?" asked Sunny.**

"**Well--um…we…we're…ummm…" Li'lD stammered while he tried to explain the situation.**

"**Well?" Ms. Leela said in a stern tone.**

"**Ok maybe we kinda got carried away…so we're just gonna go home and pretend none of this never happened ok?" Kim explained.**

"**Hold up!," Sunny called them to a halt "You thought me and Ms. Lopez are dating?"**

**Everyone looked at each other for a moment when Madison broke the silence, Mikey removed his earphones to listen at what Madison has to say…**

"**Of course we know you two are dating with each other it's just we can't wait for you to to you know…" Madison paused.**

"**Know what?" Ms. Leela asked politely taking Sunny's arm.**

"**What get married?" Mikey cutted.**

_**Everyone looks at Mikey with mouths opened wide**_

"**Well it was only a guess." Mikey continued while he wore his earphones.**

**Everyone looked at Sunny and Ms. Leela hoping that they won't be disappointed in Mikey's comment about the two couples, Even Sunny couldn't believe at what he heard he fidgeted a little bit and Ms. Leela tried to avoid eye contact to Sunny.**

"**Well...ahem, **_**looks at his watch**_** Oh look at the time!" Sunny faked eclamation. "I gotta go."**

"**Me too!" Ms. Leela answered zipping out the door followed by Sunny leaving the students alone in the gymnasium with eyes widened.**

"**What just happen y'all?" Tamika asked the others with serious confusion.**

"**Tamika, me and all the others in this room we ain't got no idea what just happened." Li'l D replied to Tamika.**

_**Mikey passes Tamika dancing to the music**_

"**What about Mr. Disco here?" Tamika pointed at Mikey who is still dancing around.**

"**I dunno…" Li'l D gave Tamika a cold shoulder.**

_**Mikey looks back**_** "What happened?" said Mikey while he removed his earphones.**

"**Oh nothing, we we're about to leave see ya Mikey…" Eddie answered.**

"**Wait, I'm coming with you guys." Mikey suggested approaching the others.**

"**Why do you want to come with us?" Madison curiously asked. **

"**Nuthin' I just wanna hang out with you guys and give me a tour of the neighbourhood just once, oh and we're still going to the carnival right?" Mikey finished.**

"**Yeah, who wouldn't miss it?" Eddie replied while he followed the others.**

"**Tell me, what's so special about tonight's carnival?" asked Mikey.**

"**Well, first of all the Georgia state fair has a lot of games to play---"Kim was butted by Tamika.**

"**---and prizes to win baby mmm-hmm" Tamika continued.**

"**And the best part is that there are some contests to see who the best of best is!" Phil added.**

"**So you guys can't wait any longer to go and explore huh?" Mikey asked.**

"**Are you kidding, this is the greatest event that the whole town will come crushing in like a parade!" Kam replied.**

"**Why are asking too much question Mikey, you're still coming with us right?" Kim shivered with worries.**

"**Of course I'm coming, but I'm not sure what'll my parents say about it…" Mikey explained.**

"**Hey c'mon man of course they'll agree with ya they wouldn't wanna miss the fair I'm sure of that!" said Li'l D as he gave Mikey a friendly pat in the back.**

"**Thanks, so um…I'll see ya guys later I gotta get home before my dad does **_**starts running towards bus stop**_** Bye!" Mikey runned while waving his hand in the air.**

"**Wait, I'm coming with you! **_**Starts running towards Mikey**_**" Madiso called out Mikey and waved goodbye to her classmates.**

**The students had a confused look on their faces they looked at each other and gave each other a cold shoulder and went on their way…**

_**Meanwhile**_

**Mikey run as fast as he can so he could catch the next stop he sprinted as if something is gaining on him.**

"**Gotta hurry next stop will be until midnight!" Mikey panicked as he rush to the bus stop.**

"**HEY MIKEY,"A female voice called out his name, Mikey looked back to find out who it is, It was Madison she was running, Mikey didn't want her to tire herself out so he stopped…**

"**Hurry next stop will be on midnight! **_**Starts running with Madison**_**" Mikey hurriedly reminded her.**

"**Sure thing, c'mon!" Madison grabbed Mikey's hand and zipped to the bus stop.**

**Madison gripped Mikey's hand like a child learning to walk, Mikey fidgeted his arm trying to let go Madison's hard gripped hand Mikey felt himself twitching without any reason in his mind was getting a tingling sensation he felt like he was pushing daisies, Madison felt the same thing once she held his hand she thought she was gonna ride cloud 9 and just float away, Meanwhile in reality both the students rode the bus as soon as it was going to close it's door onto the next stop at midnight Madison and Mikey sat down in the 3****rd**** row seats near the back so no one could disturb them while they rest and open a conversation. There were no necessary sounds, but the sounds of the engines revving up and people chattering Madison rest her head against her seat while Mikey sat up and approached Mr. Earl and asked…**

"**Mr. Earl?"**

"**Hm?"**

"**Did you ever get a funny feeling that a girl is somewhat falling all over you?" **

"**Sometimes yeah, but I tell you that was a long ago I ain't never gonna get that feeling again, why'd you ask anyway son?" Mr. Earl gave Mikey a smirk.**

**Mikey heart was banging his ribs, but he know he had to tell "Because I had a crush in school today I don't know why, but I got a strange feeling that some likes me not because of fame and fortune but, like me for who I am you understand me right sir?" **

**Mr. Earl stops at the red light and then there was silence…**

_**Fly buzzing**_

…**I said absolute silence….**

_**Fly stops buzzing**_

"**You know son in my days I didn't care about this things the only thing I cared about is sports and my future, y'know I always wanted to be a architect I wanted to design buildings and hotels." Mr. Earl answered Mikey's question.**

"**So, why give up a promising job?" Mikey asked once more.**

"**Well, it didn't go so well and the school never wanted me as an architect ever again, but being a bus driver is an easy going job." Mr. Earl explained.**

"**Hm, well keep up the good work, so do you think i should go out with the girl I've been telling you about?" **

" **I don't know son it's your own decision..." **

_**Bus stops**_

"**This is your stop son."**

"_**approaches Madison **_**Madison our stop's here, Madison...Madison...MADISON!" Mikey shrieked.**

"**Huh, What's wrong?" Madison asked while rubbing her eyes**

"**Our stop's here we gotta go." Mikey replied.**

_**Both Madison and Mikey steps out of bus**_

**(Mikey's POV)**

**I'd never thought i said this but, it was fun being around with Madison she's a kind girl and a heavy sleeper I am on my way home we are walking to the streets of our neighborhood when Madison broke the silence surrounding us...**

"**Mikey?" Madison spoke.**

"**Hm?" **

"**Do you think it's weird when young people go together and get along quite so quickly and then fall in...in..." Madison nervously stammered.**

"**Fall in what?" Mikey stopped walking Madison followed.**

"**...in love..." Madison spoke out.**

**Mikey formed a surprised look, he got concerned about this question.**

"**Well, all I gotta say is that...um..."**

"**Yes?"**

"**All I gotta say is that...everyone falls in love." Mikey answered.**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Everyone falls in love animals can fall in love, babies can fall in love, heck even machines can fall in love, Why'd you asked the question?"**

"**Oh nothing, it just came out of my mind that's all."**

"**Oh, ok have you ever fall in love?" Mikey asked.**

**(Mikey: Me, fall in love? I'd be happy to answer it but i don't think she'll like the result of it...Well here it goes.)**

**Mikey took a deep sigh and looked at Madison with an ashamed look and answered.**

"**Well...The phrase 'fall in love' happened to me most of the time, but it never showed it's real meaning to me." **

"**What do you mean?"**

"**What I mean is, most girls just fall in love with me because of my fame and fortune, but not even one girl fall in love with me for who I am,"**

"**And?" Madison waited for Mikey to continue.**

"**And I swore to myself that I will never fall in love with another girl...If they want to fall for me well they could just dream it." Mikey replied.**

"**Oh, you poor thing..." Madison felt a little bit sad while she grabbed Mikey's hand.**

**Mikey felt a strange feeling when Madison held his hand, but he kept his oath and kept his hands to himself, but he felt his heart beating 2x faster he placed his hands to his chest and stepped back from Madison's position.**

"**Mikey are you ok?" Madison began to worry.**

"**Y-yeah I'm ok it's just there was something i need to do back home um...ah...see you at the carnival **_**runs away**_**"**

"**Mikey wait!" Madison tried to stop him, but it was to late he went inside his house before she could even say another word.**

_**Door slams open, Mikey closes door and runs to his room**_

"**HEY MIKEY WHAT'S THE MATTER?!" Mrs. McCarthy saw Mikey rush to his room and hear him lock the door, she got worried and called Mr. McCarthy on the landline.**

_**Mikey's room, Mikey breathing heavily with his hand on his chest**_

"**I hate this...I can't have this feeling again not this time." Mikey said to himself as he sat on his bed and thinking about the strange feeling he had since e met Madison.**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Sorry for the late postage I got school work to do and a lot of house chores hope you enjoy it **

**Next Episode: Carnival And Dates Pt. 2**


End file.
